


Messages

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossover, F/M, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Five sentence fic prompt from Linguini: Donna Meagle and Douglas Richardson, candlelight, cheese, the ocean





	Messages

Neither of them are their normal type, but they find the other’s company so much fun that they both realize that types are merely…guidelines. They both meet at her Seattle condo, enjoying the ocean view from her living room as they nibble on some cheese that he imported from England (“Cheddar from Cheddar” he had said with a wink, while she rolled her eyes).

They would say that they consider each other friends, but since the power went out and there was nothing but candles, the atmosphere had taken on a considerable tone of romance.

“I do think the candlelight is a bit over the top – as if the universe is sending us a message,” he remarked, as they watched the storm roll into the city. 

She sent him a sidelong glance an a wicked grin, “Sometimes the universe has good ideas.”


End file.
